Dreams of a Mermaid
by sorry but im dead
Summary: My more mature version of "The Little Mermaid" starring Yu-Gi-Oh! characters. Rating will go up in later chapters. (Trust me, it's more interesting than it sounds; please read!)


Sara sat in front of her gorgeous mirror, lined with pearls, and sighed. Her reflection was undeniably beautiful, with smooth, pearly skin and golden silky hair that fell around her face and down her back in soft waves. Her eyes were a soft sea green and her lips a rosy pink. And yet her reflection was sad. She touched the mirror with the tips of her fingers gently. "I'm not ready," she whispered. "I can't do it…"

"Princess! Princess, where are you?" a friendly, familiar voice called. Sara's best friend, Yugi, swam into her room. "There you are! Your father sent me to get you." He was the same age as Sara, but smaller. His black and red spiked hair and blonde bangs hung around his face, which was pink from searching for her. He was dressed in his best shirt and cape. But, after all, it was a very special occasion. "Why aren't you ready yet?" he demanded, flipping his blue tail impatiently. "You're going to be late for your own wedding!"

Sara, the daughter of the King of Atlantis, was betrothed to a wealthy merman from the east, because she had not found a husband she wanted yet. It was tradition for the royal family to be married early, but she hadn't been able to find a boy to her liking. She swam away from her mirror and looked out her widow at the top of the palace. She saw thousands of mermaids and mermen swimming to the large ceremony hall, dressed in their best, ready to see the only heir to the throne be wed. "I can't go through with it, Yugi," she said, never taking her eyes off the approaching crowd. "Everyone else can wait until they're sixteen to be married, but not me…why do I have to get married so young? Especially to someone I don't even know." She turned around and looked at her friend with a desperate look on her face. "I've never even seen him! I don't know what Uraleus even looks like!"

"Well…you know it's your duty to get married and carry on the royal line, and everyone is counting on you. You're King Neptune's only child, you know, so the whole kingdom is depending on you—"

"Stop it! You're freaking me out!" Sara shouted, grabbing Yugi's shoulders. "I'm already worked up enough about all this. I don't need to be reminded that the entire future of Atlantis rests on my shoulders…"

Yugi smiled sheepishly. "Sorry. Come on, I'll help you get ready, and we'll go take a peek at your fiancée." He took her hand and led her back to her vanity, where she sat down in front of the mirror once more. Yugi brushed out her hair and placed a sparkling crystal crown on her head, attaching a veil to the ends of it. Sara slipped on a pair of white gloves, that matched her sleeveless top, and a large pearl necklace. She also wrapped a chain of pearls around each wrist and around the bottom of her soft pink tail. She stared at herself, gorgeous and bridal, and looked away.

Yugi put his hands on her shoulders. "You look absolutely beautiful. Everything a princess should be. You're going to be fine, don't worry, and one day, you'll make a wonderful queen."

Sara smiled up at him. "Let's hope that day doesn't come anytime soon."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

That was just an experimental chapter, just to see what everybody thought about it. What do you think? I got this really kooky plot idea when I walked in on my little cousin watching Disney's 'The Little Mermaid' (and I couldn't help watching it with her…I used to love that movie when I was little!!!!!). If I get positive feedback, I'll continue, just because it'll be fun to write, even if it is a little childish…I'll raise the rating a bit. Here's the cast list:

Myself as Princess Sara

Yugi as the Princess's best friend (like Flounder)

Sage as the evil Sea Witch

Mariku (aka "Yami Marik") as the evil Sea Witch's brother

Malik as the handsome prince

Ryou as Malik's best friend

Please review and tell me if this idea is stupid or not! Oh, and I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! or The Little Mermaid, only myself and Sage.


End file.
